A Sweet Valentine Treat
by Kawaii Kitty Mistress
Summary: Kagome goes to the Fuderal Era for Valentines and brings everone a gift. What if InuYasha hates it? Or what if he really loves it? Pairings: InuKag oneshot. Please R&R!


A/N - Yes I realize that Japan has red and white day for Valentine's, but I'm going to do it the American way, where its just one day instead of two. Deal with it!

This is just a short oneshot that I came up with. It's my first one so tell me what you think of it. Review please! And also, no flames!

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any InuYasha characters!! Deal with it! Although I do own lots of Cherry Coke if anyone cares to have any.

?¿?¿?**A Sweet Valentine Treat**?¿?¿

"Bye mom! Bye Sota! Be back soon!" shouted Kagome as she ran out of house and headed to their well house carrying a big bag full of Valentine treats for her friends. She doubted that they even knew what Valentine's Day is. But she might as well give them treats anyway.

"Be safe honey!" shouted Kagome's mother, Mrs. Higurashi.

"Kay mom! I am so late! Oh man, InuYasha's going to kill me!" Kagome muttered to herself. She opened the door to the shrine and jumped into the well after closing the door. She was instantly surrounded by the glowing blue in the well.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

"She's late!" InuYasha growled. He was moping next to the well, impatiently, waiting for Kagome to come back from her time. "She better have a good reason!" InuYasha sniffed. "'Bout time!" he muttered and turned around and looked down the well. Kagome was at the bottom of the well dusting off her blouse. She looked up.

Hey InuYasha! Do you mind giving me a hand?" she asked.

"Do you even realize how late you are? I've been waiting here for an hour!" he scolded as he reached his hand down the well to help her up. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up with no problem.

"Yea I know. It took me a lot longer to pack than I thought it would. Sorry to keep you waiting," she replied, dropping the bag on the ground.

"Feh. Wait, what's that smell? It smells like that brown stuff you always give to Shippo." InuYasha sniffed.

"You mean the chocolate?"

"Yea that stuff!"

"Well, that's why it took me so long to back."

"You packed Shippo tons of chocolate? He's gonna get super hyper if you keep giving him that stuff." InuYasha crossed his arms and glared at Kagome. "I can't live with Shippo being hyper every single day, all day!"

"Actually, I got everyone chocolate. Its Valentine's Day in my time."

"Valentime's? What's Valentime's?" asked InuYasha, with a puzzled expression. He cocked his head. Kagome giggled.

"Not Valentime's, Valentine's. It's a national holiday where people can tell someone that they love them without feeling like a jerk if they get rejected."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain the tons of chocolate in the bag." said InuYasha, uncrossing his arms.

"Well," said Kagome. She sat down and opened the bag. InuYasha sat down next to her. "Generally on Valentine's Day, we give each other chocolate to say that we care about you."

"So when you give chocolate to Shippo, it just means that you care about him?" pondered InuYasha. Kagome ignored the question and started to empty out the bag.

"I brought special treats for everyone. I got Shippo some special dark chocolate, Sango a box of caramel truffles, Miroku some peanut butter cups, Kaede a box of almond chocolates, Koga some chocolate covered cookies, and I got you…a stuffed puppy!" Kagome said excitedly as she pulled out a white, soft stuffed puppy. It had a red ribbon around its neck and kind of had its head tilted. She thrust it into InuYasha's arms. His ears fell.

"Where's **my** chocolate?" he wined and looked up a Kagome.

"InuYasha, dogs can't eat chocolate. They get really sick." responded Kagome. She took out another box of chocolates for herself.

"But…but Shippo gets chocolate!"

"Because he is a **fox** not a dog," Kagome argued.

"Feh, I don't want this," said InuYasha. He put the stuffed dog down next to the well. Kagome sighed. _'The one thing I actually give him, he hates'. _She turned around so she could put the chocolate back into the bag.

When her back was to InuYasha, he quickly but quietly, stuffed the dog into the sleeve of his haori. Apparently, he had been stashing really random items that Kagome had given him on their journey. He had a picture of him and Kagome standing outside the shrine ( which Mrs. Higurashi had taken ), a wilted flower that she had picked for him in a field of flowers, he even had one of her socks.

Kagome turned around, sat up against the well, and opened her box of chocolates ( luckily, she had forgotten about the stuffed dog ). InuYasha sniffed and licked his lips. He looked at the chocolates hungrily. Kagome noticed his stare and covered the chocolates with one of her arms.

"Oh no you don't! Don't even think about it. These are mine! Plus you'll get so sick. You'll regret it!" Kagome said. Then she got a cruel idea. She smiled and took out one of the chocolates. InuYasha grinned. Kagome popped it into her mouth. InuYasha's ears drooped. ( He thought that she was going to crack and give him a chocolate. ) She took out another one, this time bigger, and popped it into her mouth.

"That's mine!" grinned InuYasha. Kagome looked at him weird. _'How can this chocolate be his? It's already in my mouth. He could…no way!'_ Thought Kagome. InuYasha leaned in closer. Then suddenly he crushed his lips onto hers. Kagome was in total shock. _'Inuyasha isn't bold like this! What's wrong with him?!'_ Kagome forgot about the weirdness and kissed him back with all her heart. Then suddenly, he pulled away. Kagome looked up at him questionably and cocked her head. She started to ask him why he pulled away, but didn't need to. He was standing up licking his lips, and he had a little spot of chocolate on his lip. She gritted her teeth. He had used her moment of shock to steal the chocolate from her open mouth.

"INUYASHA!!" she said slowly through her gritted teeth. InuYasha looked up at her, saw her expression, and dashed off to Kaede's village. She was still mad at him, but was slowly forgiving him. _'At least he finally kissed me.' _She slowly made her way towards the village. _'I'll make him think that I'm super mad at him so he'll get all worried. That should teach him to disobey me.'_

"SIT!"

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

InuYasha was running as fast as he could to get to Kaede's hut where the others are. He wanted to give Kagome time to cool off. _'The chocolate is good, but you taste better Kagome.' _He chuckled and smiled.

"SIT!" CRASH!!!

?¿?¿**The End**?¿?¿

How was that for my first fanfic? Good, bad, sweet, sappy. REVIEW!!! I'll die if you don't!! Don't let me die!! I'm too young to die!! REVIEW!!


End file.
